1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable holding devices and, particularly, to a cable holding device for preventing cables from entangling.
2. Description of Related Art
Cables of many types connect various kinds of components such as personal computers, laptop computers, handheld electronic devices, external electronic storage devices, and other peripheral devices. These cables commonly transfer power and/or input and output signals between respective components. However, one problem with cables is entanglement. It is thus desirable to provide a device to solve the aforementioned problem.